


Ceremony's Aftertaste

by wulfeyes08



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Halloween, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, M/M, Romance, Smut, Wedding Fluff, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:20:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26364088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wulfeyes08/pseuds/wulfeyes08
Summary: “I still can’t believe he talked me into having the ceremony during Halloween. I feel like a…like a kid.”“Well you look handsome, and the husband seems to agree, he’s still staring at you.”“When’s your friend supposed to get here?”She laughed. “Are you in a rush?”“No…maybe…” he sighed, “yes. I feel antsy.”“Wedding jitters?”“A little bit. You would think I’d be okay, I suggested it, but it’s different than signing a piece of paper.”“Think of it this way, it’s just a Halloween party with your closest friends and someone new I introduced you to.”“It’s merely a coincidence your friend just happens to be a registrar.”“Right?” She patted his back. “Come on, go mingle, spend time with Aldo.”
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 50





	Ceremony's Aftertaste

**Author's Note:**

> Since Halloween is right around the corner, I was like yeah, that's when their little ceremony should take place. Also, Chesapeake got to wear some pet safe fur coloring. 
> 
> The ceremony's also small, a nice little get together with friends, just having fun instead of some crazy extravagant thing.

Will fiddled with the straps of the leather vest of his costume as he headed to the backyard, adjusted the cloak and shifted the ax at his hip. He was the Huntsman, and as he stepped outside, his eyes met those of his Big Bad Wolf. Hannibal’s costume of a wolf skull mask, faux fur, and leather gave him a preternatural look. He froze for a moment, his breath catching in his lungs. There was something even more wild and feral about him. “You alright?” Claire’s voice startled him, and he looked down at her. She was dressed up as Little Bo Peep. 

“Yeah, sorry, zoned out.”

“Oh I can see why.” She playfully nudged him. “The doc looks like he’s ready to eat someone.” She looked out over the yard. “So, what do you think?” 

“You did good, I’m just amazed you got Jenson to help.” He nodded his head toward the Chief Inspector who was dressed as Jack while his wife was Jill. They, and the other guests had decorated the backyard, making it look the perfect mix of macabre and whimsical. Claire had even taken the time to make Chesapeake look like a skeleton. 

“His wife made him.” 

“I still can’t believe he talked me into having the ceremony during Halloween. I feel like a…like a kid.”

“Well you look handsome, and the husband seems to agree, he’s still staring at you.”

“When’s your friend supposed to get here?”

She laughed. “Are you in a rush?”

“No…maybe…” he sighed, “yes. I feel antsy.”

“Wedding jitters?”

“A little bit. You would think I’d be okay, I suggested it, but it’s different than signing a piece of paper.”

“Think of it this way, it’s just a Halloween party with your closest friends and someone new I introduced you to.”

“It’s merely a coincidence your friend just happens to be a registrar.”

“Right?” She patted his back. “Come on, go mingle, spend time with Aldo.”

“Yeah.” He moved away from her, his heart tripping in his chest when Hannibal’s eyes flicked over him, a smile pulling at his lips as he held out his hand. Will couldn’t stop himself from reaching out, it was almost a compulsion. He was drawn closer, and Hannibal pushed the mask back so their lips could meet in a brief kiss.

“You look good, mano meilé.” 

“It feels like a bit much.”

“Nonsense, you’re a true hunter now.” 

“I realized I need a haircut.” 

“I enjoy your curls.” His fingers moved up the nape of Will’s neck, the wolf nails he wore lightly grazing his skin before finding the small ponytail at the back of his head. 

“A trim then.”

“If you must.” Hannibal smiled, showing off the fangs he wore. His tongue probed at one. 

“Uncomfortable?”

“Testing their strength.” He teased. “Wondering if they would break before or after your skin.”

Will lowered his voice. “I suggest being good Dr. Lecter.”

“That’s hard to do with you, Will.” He whispered back.

“I don’t wish to traumatize our guests.”

“It could make for an interesting evening.” 

“Would you two like to leave early?” Claire called from across the yard. Will felt himself flush and Hannibal chuckled. 

“Thank you for the offer dearest, Claire, but I feel like it would anger a certain someone if we cut and run before your friend arrived.” Hannibal replied, causing Claire and the other four guests to laugh. The other two were the White Rabbit and Alice.

“I think the food and alcohol would help him understand.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

“Enough.” Will said as he grabbed the wolf skull mask and pulled it back down over Hannibal’s face.

“Very well, I’ll be good for now.”

~

Will chatted with everyone as he sipped on a glass of spiced honey cider Hannibal had made. It warmed him, helped him relax so by the time Claire’s friend arrived, dressed as Mad Hatter, he was ready. “Boys, this is Rodney; Rodney, this is Aldo and Christopher Chiara.”

“Nice to meet you both, thanks for having me over.” 

“We should be thanking you.” Hannibal replied, shaking his hand. 

“And apologize for the short notice.” Will added as he took his turn greeting Rodney.

“Not at all, anything for Claire.”

They gathered in the center of the yard beneath the skull lights that had been strung up. Hannibal pushed the mask back, smiling as he took Will’s hands. Rodney started, Will only partially hearing what he said, his focus solely on the man in front of him. He was so focused he almost missed being asked for his vows. “I thought for awhile about what I would say to you and how I would say it. The truth is, I don’t know where I would be without you. With you, I was able to accept myself, to free myself and breathe. You and I were inevitable, there was no escaping this magnetism between us.” He swallowed. “As tave myliu.” He had worked on the pronunciation and he hoped it sounded right. 

Hannibal moved closer. “As tave labai myliu.” He reached up, stroking Will’s cheek. “You saw me, the real me and you accepted what was hidden behind the mask. I have changed in ways I never thought possible, found a side of me I kept locked away until I met you. I’ll say it again, I really love you.” His lips were against Will’s, making everyone let out a laugh. 

“I guess you can kiss now.” Rodney joked. 

They had dinner inside, everyone relaxing and chatting in the warmth of the dining room. Hannibal had insisted on cooking and had themed everything for the holiday. After, Will handed Chesapeake over to Claire. They were leaving in the morning and would be gone for a week. “You’re sure you’re okay with taking him?”

“Of course, he’s a good boy.” She patted his shoulder. “Just have fun and don’t worry so much.”

~

“We should clean up.” Will said as Hannibal pulled him to the bedroom. 

“Later.”

“That’s so unlike you.”

“We were just married, I think a few dishes can wait.” Hannibal let him go, removed his mask, then set it on the chest of drawers. He turned back to him, reached for the cloak and untied it. 

“We could wait until tomorrow.”

“I don’t often get to see you dressed up like this.”

“Wait,” he swallowed, “did you want to do this today to fulfill some fantasy of yours?”

“Perhaps I did.” He let the cloak drop to the floor. “The Huntsman and the Big Bad Wolf sounded intriguing.” The ax was next, dropped on the bedside table. Hannibal’s lips brushed his as his fingers got to work on loosening the vest straps. “What will the Huntsman do to keep the Wolf from devouring him?”

“Whatever the Wolf wants, I suppose.” He was breathless as he was stripped, jumping at the scrape of the nails across his skin, an excited thrill running up his spine. 

“That’s a very dangerous thing to say, mano meilé.”

“If I’ve been captured by the Wolf, does it matter?” He stepped into Hannibal, pulling his shirt loose from his breeches then pushing it up and off. He was nervous, not knowing what would be asked of him. “What do you want?” 

Hannibal turned him, pushing him back onto the bed and crawling over him. “To make you beg.”

~

It was the fangs that kept him from moving too much, having to focus on keeping his hips still. The fingers of one hand were threaded through Hannibal’s hair, while the other gripped the blanket beneath him. He let out a sharp exhalation when he felt the sharp fangs gently scrape over him. Hannibal pulled off, fingers wrapping around him. “Look at me, Will.” His voice was gentle, but commanding, drawing Will’s gaze down. Seeing Hannibal on his hands and knees, in nothing but his black breeches, his hair a mess from Will’s fingers, nearly pushed him over the edge. He clung precariously to his control, whimpering as Hannibal drew him in again. 

There was such a rush of emotion and need, so much love and lust, that Will wasn’t sure where Hannibal’s began and his ended. “Please…enough.”

His pleas drew a satisfied hum from Hannibal who rewarded him with his release. He collapsed back into the mattress, panting. Lips and teeth trailed up him, playing over his sensitized skin and setting him shivering. “Are you okay, mano meilé?” Kisses were brushed over his chin and cheek. 

“Yeah.” He blinked his eyes open. Hannibal was looking down at him, and Will reached up to brush his hair back. “That was…” he huffed out a laugh, “that was good.”

“I would hope so.” He kissed Will, teeth nipping at his lower lip. “Would you like to repay the favor?” He brushed their noses together. 

“I haven’t…I’ve never done that before.”

“Then I have much to teach you.” He kissed him again. “Trust me, I’ll show you.”

Will nodded, an odd mix of tired and excited, unsure of himself, but ready and willing to learn. “Could I have a second?” He asked.

“Take all the time you need, I’m not going anywhere.”


End file.
